


she keeps me warm

by puddinfreaky



Series: this is what makes us girls [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, Females are Strong As Hell, Gen, all female all the time, genderbent losers club au, needed to contribute to the fandom and being a genderswap loving hoe; i knew this was how, o and bev is still a female, please leave comments and love to keep me goin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddinfreaky/pseuds/puddinfreaky
Summary: No girl wakes up one day expecting to fight a clown from hell in a dirty, disgusting, aids infected crackhouseorRichie has some confessions.





	she keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. any and all mistakes are my own.

Bored was too tame a word for what the girl was feeling and therefore, there was no way it could properly describe what it was Edith Kaspbrak was feeling. _Loneliness?_ Sure. She was without the only people who were losers as much as the tiny, bug-eyed girl - her family more like. Unlike Bill, she didn't have another sibling to keep her company and for her to spend her time with as thus, her best friends were her only release. _Annoyance?_ Definitely. Her mom, as much as she loved her, could be overbearing to the point where it was near impossible to reason with her. She'd learned from an early age that being mommy's little girl made her life so much easier. Eddie chose to grin and bear it because it’s what was expected of her. _Petrified?_ **Abso** ** _fucking_** **lutely**. No girl wakes up one day expecting to fight a clown from hell in a dirty, disgusting, aids infected crackhouse - especially not a girl like her. A good girl who never got in trouble and got praised more often than not. A proper young lady in the making who was undoubtedly destined for great things.

Sat alone in her kitchen she swears she can hear the graffitied cast on her arm mock her, serving as a cruel reminder that the situation she was in was, without a shadow of a doubt, real. Not only was it real, but she was alone now. Eddie hadn't attended school in close to three weeks, her mother successfully managing to pull her out for the rest of the semester until she healed. With everything going on the school couldn't really see any reason to deny Sonia Kaspbrak and if Eddie was being honest with herself, neither could she. She was more than freaked out - _she almost died for fuck's sake_ \- and all she wanted to do was forget and not have to deal with any of it. Still, it all proved to be lonesome and she missed it. She missed school (Despite how dirty it was and _it was really fucking dirty_. Eddie took a shower everyday after school and scrubbed until her entire body was raw and pink in her vigorous attempt to rid herself of her classmates’ germs) and more than that, she missed her friends. Eddie missed having someone other than her overbearing mom to talk to. She missed going to the theater and out swimming with her friends - her losers. She missed having a life that didn't involve being locked in her shitty house.

Laments were immediately cut short when a loud bang came from her room and echoes around the house, her small frame immediately freezing in place. _Was It back? Oh fuck. It was, wasn't it? Her mom was out getting groceries and wouldn't be home for a couple of more hours. She was alone. She's going to die._ With a quick puff of her inhaler, Eddie slowly made her way to her room without much thought. _Maybe she wanted to die? Odd. She never saw herself as the suicidal type._ With false bravado she forced the door open, finding herself strangely at ease with whatever fate lied before her. Of course the Kaspbrak girl more than relieved when it ends up being the tall, lanky girl with coke bottle glasses sprawled out on her floor in partial pain. Richelle Tozier was never one to think stuff through.

“Jesus Richie are you trying to give me a heart attack?” came the hissed greeting. The sight would have been comical to anyone there - the petite brunette yanking up the girl who grew too fast the summer before and was now easily one of the tallest girls in their grade in pure annoyance. Much to Eddie’s surprise, the girl in front of her cleaned up well. Her short messy waves were actually combed through and adorned with nice clips she hadn’t seen before. Richie had also ditched her usual graphic tee shirt and pants for dress pants and shirt that very well suited the girl who refused to wear dresses or skirts of any sort. “What are you doing here? My mom’s not here and I’m not supposed to hang out with any of you. If she sees you she’ll flip.” Ellie managed to ask after noticing she’d probably been staring at Richie too long (She missed her was all. She hadn’t seen her in weeks. _That was it_ ), a light blush creeping on her cheeks.

“You were supposed to be my date to Stace’s fucking bat mitzvah” Richie crows back and Eddie immediately feels a pang of guilt radiate throughout her body. Of _course_ she remembers that today is Stacey’s bat mitzvah and agreeing to go with Richie (“ _Sure, Trashmouth. I’ll be your date. You better make a fucking effort or I’m not going anywhere near you.”_ ) and she felt more and more guilty about the entire thing thanks to her daily calendar reminding her that she'd have to miss a big milestone in her friend's life all because of a broken arm and demon clown. Eddie wanted nothing more than to be able to support one of her best friends but she couldn’t. Her mom made it clear that _those girls are nothing but trouble_ and she wasn’t to speak to them ever again. “It's was boring as shit without you, Eds. You just had to fuck up didn’t you?” 

“Beep beep Richie. I didn’t break my arm for the hell of it, asswipe. And the last time I checked, _you_ were the one who made it worse by ramming it back in place like the dumb bitch you are when I told you not to!” came the immediate shrill response, brows (comically to Richie at least) furrowed in complete anger and arms raised in exasperation. Only the grinning girl in front of her made her like this and it was frustrating. “And don’t call me that! You can leave now if all you were coming here to do is get a rise out of me.”

 “Nah I didn’t come for that.” the taller girl replied with such sincerity that it genuinely surprised Eddie, big brown eyes immediately searching the other's face for any sign of trouble. It was always an extremely rare moment when Richie Tozier wasn't making life one big joke. Richie only let out a small breath she didn't realize she was holding as she opted to sit on Eddie's bed, gaze completely missing Eddie’s. That only served to make the girl more anxious, which she was sure wasn’t the other girl’s intention. “I -” the words weren’t able to come out of the taller girl and it only served to frustrate her, fingers raking through her waves. How exactly would one go about talking about something this important? The movies had to be bullshit right? After a few seconds of silence, Eddie only silently sat next to her friend, unsure of exactly what she could do to ease the situation.

 “What’s goi-” before she could pose the question, she felt Richie’s hands gingerly cup her face to pull her in for a kiss. Eddie wasn’t quite sure what exactly she was expecting to happen that day but she knew having Richie in her room kissing her wasn’t something she was banking on. All thoughts of germs and diseases were gone and the only she knew was Richie’s lips on hers and lacing their fingers together. It wasn’t like Eddie was shocked. Richie always seemed to joke about both sexes in the same sexual way. The girl was at least a little gay and they all knew it. They were all just waiting for her to officially tell them. Eddie on the other hand, was a complete enigma. Anything remotely sexual managed to make her squirm and everyone figured it was the germs. She even managed to convince herself that that was it. She’d find a nice husband, pop out two kids maybe and that was that. Of course it all changed as Eddie grew and realized that was most likely ( **Completely** if she was being honest to herself) gay upon seeing her first pair of breasts that weren’t hers when changing in the gym locker room. Eddie’d repressed it because a good girl like her was supposed to marry a good man and raise a family and she’d be damned if she gave anyone another reason to mess with her.

Eddie knew the kiss was brief (It had to be. Her asthma wouldn’t exactly allow for a makeout session) but it felt like forever, both of their faces beet red when they pulled away. _What the hell was_ **_that_ ** _?_ Eddie wanted to ask but she realized she knew exactly what that was. _Eds look at me! Look at me!_ and the feeling of Richie bringing Eddie closer to her when It attacked all of them in garage as to save her from whatever the hell was going to come their way made it clear what **that** was. It was the unspoken thing between them that made Eddie just a little more happier being around Richie.

“Motherfucker tricked me with you.” Richie began after a few beats of silence in the quietest voice Eddie’s ever heard from her. Her hands were still cupping Eddie’s and Eddie could see just how long Richie’s lashes really were and how gorgeous her eyes looked up close. She was fucked. “It- it made me hear you and think you were in the other room. I knew you weren’t. I knew the door locked you out but I couldn’t just not check and make sure he didn’t hurt you. The entire thing made me realize that anything happening to you is my biggest fear. If I were to die because of all this bullshit, I couldn’t die without telling you.”

“Jesus _fuck_ Trashmouth” Eddie breathed, pulling the taller girl back closer to her and tilting her head up to press her lips to hers again. The kiss continued until Eddie pulled away because of her heavy breathing, Richie immediately reaching for Eddie’s inhaler. It took 4 puffs to calm Eddie’s breathing and it took 3 minutes for the blush to leave her face. Richie only grinned, stretching out her long limbs to bring Eddie closer to her. Not anything uncommon since Richie was always a touchy feely one much to the disdain of their friends, but this time it was different. It was charged with her impish nature and the high of making out with the girl she wanted.

“I missed you.” Richie breathed against the crook of Eddie’s neck as she rubbed small circles on Eddie’s back, causing a small shiver to run down Eddie’s back. She officially hates the effect Richie had on her. Absolutely _loathes_.

“Me too.” was all Eddie managed to reply in the most sincerest voice she could muster because it was true. Life without Richie (and the rest of the Losers sure but yeah, the idiot was the one she found herself missing the most if she was being honest) felt like downright torture and saying she missed them was a huge understatement. “So what exactly - are you my girlfriend? Am I your girlfriend? Are we just friends who make out or what?” she asked as she untangled herself from Richie’s grasp, unsure if her eyes showed just how petrified she was regarding this entire situation. Forget having to explain it to her mother and the rest of her family, what would their _friends_ say? Would they completely exile them from the group? No more sleepovers together because it was gross and inappropriate? How the hell was this supposed to make school easier for them?

“I’ll have to breakup with your mom,” Richie began, earning a punch to the shoulder from the smaller girl and a wide grin from Richie as she leaned down to press a small peck on Eddie’s cheek. “but I’d love nothing more than having you as my girlfriend, Eddie Spaghetti.” she concluded triumphantly, earning a groan from Eddie.

Funny how life worked sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i love genderswapped stuff and felt the movie needed more girl action so here we are. this isn't meant to be a multi-chapter thing because i feel like it'd be a bit repetitive and cheating to essentially retell the entire story/movie and just make them be girls. this series (what makes us girls) is more meant to be a collection of random one shots and such (two shot stories at most) in a au where they're girls. saves from me having to plan out huge multi chap things and allows lots of flexibility. of course i'm open to any requests and suggestions so please kudos, comment and all that and let me know if you enjoy it!


End file.
